Todo lo superaremos
by TrunksXMarron
Summary: Un Fanfic que demostrara el poder del amor de InuYasha y Kagome
1. Capitulo 1

_Habían pasado ya 2 años cuando Kagome regreso a la aldea con su amado InuYasha y su tan queridos amigos…Todo era Paz… estaban casados y Kagome esperaba un bebe de InuYasha…Shippo tenía "Una relación" con Soten… En fin…Todo era Paz y tranquilidad… O Eso es lo que creían_

¡InuYasha!- Grito Kagome saliendo de la cabaña- ¡Ya está la comida!

Ya voy Kagome- Dijo InuYasha terminando de entrenar con Colmillo de Acero y entrando a la cabaña

Aquí tienes- Dijo Kagome sirviéndole la comida con una sonrisa muy tierna

Y Kagome… ¿Cómo va nuestro Bebe?- Le pregunto InuYasha con mucha curiosidad (Kagome tenía 8 meses de embarazo)

Bien Cariño, La anciana Kaede me comento que voy muy bien- Le respondió contenta

Ya veo…- Decía InuYasha mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca

¡Hola Kagome!- Grito Shippo entrando a la cabaña

¡Shippo!- Kagome fue a abrazarlo

¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Shippo

Pues muy bien gracias Shippo, Y ¿Cómo han estado tu y Soten?- Pregunto Kagome

Jeje Pues veras…-Shippo se sonrojo- Ella es muy tierna pero a veces nos peleamos por cosas sin sentido… Como InuYasha y Tú- Contesto Shippo

Bueno en eso tienes razón Shippo…- Comento Kagome

Ja, No es verdad- InuYasha se incluyo en la conversación

Si es verdad- Le respondió Kagome

Que Si- Replico InuYasha

¡Que no!- Dijo Kagome molesta

Jajaja ¿sabes qué?- Dijo InuYasha

¿Qué?- Dijo Kagome aun molesta

Te Amo- InuYasha la robo un beso con ternura

Aww, Yo también te Amo- Le dio otro beso

Oigan, Aquí hay un niño…- Dijo Shippo haciéndose notar

Ni tan niño… ya tienes novia- Le replico InuYasha

No me molestes- Le Contesto algo molesto Shippo

No te molesto…- Le dijo InuYasha

Inu, déjalo- Le comento Kagome

_Tocan la puerta_

¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Kaede afuera de la cabaña

¡Por supuesto!- Fue Kagome y le abrió- ¿Cómo ha estado anciana Kaede?- Pregunto con una sonrisa

Muy Bien Kagome… ¿Cómo ha estado tu bebe?- le dijo tocándole el vientre

Muy Bien gracias a Buda…- Le respondió con una sonrisa-

Te tengo buenas… ¡¿Qué digo buenas?! ¡Magnificas Noticias!- Dijo Kaede emocionada

¿Qué pasa anciana Kaede?- Preguntaron con Curiosidad todos

Pues el pozo devorador de almas se ha vuelto a abrir y parece que cualquier persona puede viajar- Contesto Kaede muy contenta

¡¿En serio!?- Todos preguntaron muy emocionados al unisonó

Si- Dijo Kaede

¿Escuchaste eso InuYasha?- Pregunto Kagome emocionada

¡Sí! Podremos viajar- Dijo InuYasha emocionado por tan fantástica noticia

¿Y podre ir yo?- Pregunto Shippo

¡Claro que si Shippo!- Dijo Kagome cargándolo- También invitaremos a Sango y al monje Miroku

_En la cabaña de Sango y Miroku_

¿Qué podemos qué?- Preguntaron Sango y Miroku al unisonó

Si, así es podremos viajar todos a mi época- Respondió Kagome

¿Y que esperamos?- Pregunto InuYasha- ¡Vamos!

_Los chicos se pusieron en marcha empacando varias cosas, Sango y Miroku se llevarían a sus hijas y a Kirara_

¿Listos?- Pregunto Kagome a todos

Si- Respondieron al unisonó

Bien, ¡Aquí vamos!- Dijo Kagome saltando al pozo y los demás la siguieron

Llegamos…- Dijo Kagome al ver el techo de su amado y extrañado templo que hace tiempo no veía

¡Sí!- Dijo Shippo emocionado

Bueno… primero lo primero salgamos del pozo- propuso InuYasha

Yo creo que sería lo mejor- Opino Miroku

_InuYasha ayudo a todos a salir del pozo y entraron a la casa_

Ma… ¿Mamá?- Pregunto Kagome en Shock al ver a su amada madre parada ahí

¡Kagome!- Corrió a abrazarla- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- Dijo su madre apretándola

Mamá… no me aprietes ten cuidado…- Dijo Kagome

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto su madre llena de curiosidad

Es que lo que pasa…- Kagome se sonrojo- Estoy embarazada

¡¿Qué!?- Pregunto su mamá muy sorprendida

Jeje Así es- Respondió Kagome

Vamos a entrar a la casa- Su madre miro a los demás- Lo siento no los vi… ¿Quiénes son?

Mamá, InuYasha tu yerno- Dijo Kagome feliz

Mucho gusto volver a verla señora-Dijo InuYasha extendiéndole la mano y su suegra la tomo con gusto

Igualmente InuYasha- Le contesto con una sonrisa

Mama ella es Sango Mi mejor amiga casi hermana- Le dijo Kagome presentándosela

Mucho Gusto señora- Le dijo Sango

El gusto es mío- Le contesto

El es el Monje Miroku- presentándoselo Kagome

Es un placer señora Higurashi- Le dijo besándole la mano, como todo un caballero (Si claro, ni yo me la creo xD)

El gusto es mío caballero…- Le dijo muy cortes

Y el es Shippo… Mi "Hijo"-Dijo Kagome entre comillas pues le había tomado mucho cariño como si fuera un hijo

Hola señorita mama de Kagome- Dijo Shippo muy feliz

Hola "nieto"- Le contesto con humor

Bueno, ¡Pasen!- Dijo la madre muy cortes

Claro- Dijo Kagome guiándolos a su casa

Wow- Dijeron impresionados Shippo, Sango y Miroku-

Mama… ¿Puedo llamar a Ayumi, Eri y Yuka?- Pregunto Kagome

¡Claro Hija!- Dijo Su mama dándole el teléfono

¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?!- Dijeron las chicas en el teléfono

Así es…- Les contesto Kagome guardando serenidad

Espera no te muevas… ¡iremos tan pronto como dices Chile!- Dijo Eri colgando el teléfono

¿Chile?- Se pregunto Kagome en su mente

_Después de 10 minutos las chicas habían llegado_

¡Cuéntanos todo Kagome!- Pregunto Yuka

Pues verán… InuYasha me propuso matrimonio, nos casamos y ahora estoy esperando un hijo de el- Les respondió Kagome muy feliz

¿Cuántos meses tienes hija?- Pregunto su madre

Tengo 8 meses madre- Le respondió Kagome mientras se tocaba el vientre- ¡Me está pateando!- Reacciono Kagome emocionada-¡InuYasha!- Le grito

¿Qué pasa?- Llego InuYasha a la velocidad de Sonic (Sonic *-* Ok no XD)

Mira InuYasha… esta pateando… siéntelo- Kagome coloco la mano de InuYasha en su vientre

Es verdad…- Dijo InuYasha emocionado

_Pensamiento de InuYasha: Mi hijo esta pateando… me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo… Seré padre y Su madre será la mujer que más amo… _

¡Déjanos sentir!- Dijeron sus amigas emocionadas dirijendose hacia su vientre

¡Aww! ¡Qué lindo!- Dijo Ayumi

Dime hija… ¿Es mujer o Varón?- Pregunto su madre

No lo sé mama… Allá no tenemos esa tecnología - Dijo Kagome

¿Quieres averiguarlo?- Pregunto Su madre

Pues InuYasha y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa…- Dijo Kagome

Los entiendo-Comento su madre- ¿Quieren pasar la noche aquí?- Pregunto

Nos encantaría madre…- Le contesto Kagome

No quisiéramos ser molestia señora Higurashi- Dijo Miroku

Para nada, sera un gusto tenerlos aquí- Dijo La madre de Kagome con su sonrisa simpática de siempre

Muy bien… Chicos InuYasha y yo dormiremos en mi habitación y Miroku, Sango y Shippo dormirán en la habitación para huéspedes y Kirara dormirá con Buyo- Dijo Kagome

De acuerdo- Dijeron al unisonó

_Ya se habían hecho las 10 de la noche Eri, Yuka y Ayumi se habían ido Kirara dormía con Buyo (e_e), Miroku dormía con Sango y los tres niños en la habitación de huéspedes y Shippo con ellos Mientras InuYasha y Kagome dormían en su habitación…_

_A la Mañana siguiente_

¡Vengan a desayunar!- Grito la mamá de Kagome en la cocina

Ya vamos Mamá- Dijo Kagome levantándose- InuYasha despierta- Le dijo Kagome mientras lo movía

Ya voy…- Contesto InuYasha con mucha flojera

_Ya todos habían bajado a comer, Shippo, Miroku y Sango se quedaron atónitos por el tipo de comida que había sobre la mesa y Shippo empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana… después del desayuno Kagome fue con InuYasha de compras_

¿Y por qué tengo que venir de compras?- Le replico InuYasha molesto

Porque necesitamos comprarle cosas a Izayoi- Le contesto Kagome

¿Izayoi?- Pregunto InuYasha

Si, Así se llamara si es mujer y si es hombre InuYasha como tú- Le contesto Kagome

Pues si es Izayoi…- Dijo InuYasha

¡Oh Mira!- Dijo Kagome emocionada apuntando a una tienda de bebes y llevándose a InuYasha del brazo

Mira este es lindo- Le dijo InuYasha dándole un sombrerito color verde limón

Si es muy lindo…- Dijo Kagome echándolo al carrito de compras

Oh ¿Y este?- Le pregunto Kagome a InuYasha mientras sostenía un babero que tenia patitos

Jeje También… ¡Oh Mira!- Le dijo Kagome con una sonaja

¿Qué es esa cosa?- Le pregunto InuYasha con curiosidad

Es una sonaja… la mueves y se oye así- Le dijo Kagome mientras la movía

Wow…- Dijo InuYasha mientras la observaba

Bueno ya vamos a Pagar…- Dijo Kagome

De acuerdo- Opino InuYasha

_Estaban formados en la caja pagaron y se fueron de paseo al parque y fueron dando vueltas mientras se comían un helado InuYasha no sabía lo que era y le embarro en la nariz y Kagome lo limpio con su lengua (¡Kawaii desu! X3) y de regreso a su casa se encontraron con Hojo._

Hola Higurashi- Dijo Hojo con su sonrisa de siempre

Oh, Hola Hojo- Dijo Kagome algo impresionada

¿Y quién es él?- Pregunto Hojo con un tono celoso

Es… Mi esposo…- Dijo Kagome nerviosa

Oh… Higurashi has engordado…- Le comento nervioso

No es que haya engordado… Lo que pasa es que…- Dijo Kagome

Está esperando un hijo mío- Completo la frase InuYasha

¿U-Un Hijo?- Dijo Hojo

Y… ¿Cómo se va a llamar?- Pregunto Hojo con curiosidad

Si es mujer Izayoi y si es hombre, InuYasha- Dijo Kagome

Bueno… Tengo prisa nos vemos Higurashi- Se despidió Hojo muy desanimado

**Konichiwa! Bueno pues decidí empezar este fic porque estaba viendo imágenes de InuYasha y Kagome y me tope con una de Kagome embarazada junto con el… ¡y me pareció re tierna! Y me dije a mi misma… ¿Por qué no? Y lo quise empezar… si les gusto dejen Reviews y si no dejen sugerencias… n.n espero tengan un genial día… ¡Bye-Nee!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Konichiwa! Perdón por no escribir pero bueno aquí esta espero les guste…**

_Hojo se fue muy desanimado caminando de nuevo e InuYasha y Kagome siguieron su camino_

Mmm… Qué extraño- Susurro Kagome

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto InuYasha

Pues veras, Normalmente Hojo es muy alegre y esta vez lo vi algo deprimido…- Le respondió Kagome

Tal vez estaba enfermo…- Opino InuYasha

Si eso debió ser- Contesto Kagome

_InuYasha y Kagome volvieron a la casa de su madre y después llegaron las amigas de Kagome y empezaron a platicar recuerdos_

Oh! Y recuerdas cuando ¿InuYasha confundió tu Sostén con un sombrero?- Dijo Sango ahogándose de la risa

Jajaja… Si- Dijo Kagome ente carcajadas

¿Cómo paso eso?- Preguntaron sus amigas

Pues verán…- Empezó a contar Kagome

***FLASH BACK***

¡Dámelo InuYasha!- Dijo Kagome muy molesta

¡No hasta que me digas que es esto!- Señalaba al Sostén

Es que yo…- Kagome se sonrojo- Es una cosa que…

¿Es un sombrero?- InuYasha Se lo puso en la cabeza

¡Quítate eso!- Dijo Kagome sonrojada y molesta

¡Dime que es!- Grito InuYasha

Bueno es… Te lo pones en las…- Kagome señalo sonrojada a sus senos

¿P-Para eso sirve?- Pregunto InuYasha

S-Si- Contesto Kagome muy apenada

¡Ya no te pongas mas de estos!- Dijo InuYasha Emocionado

InuYasha…- Dijo Kagome

¿Sí?—InuYasha aun seguía con la emoción

¡ABAJO!- Grito Kagome

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

No me da tanta risa- Dijo InuYasha molesto

Pues ¡A Nosotras si!- Dijeron las amigas de Kagome entre carcajadas

¡Oh! ¿Y recuerdas cuando Miroku no sabía lo que era un condón?- Dijo Kagome Muerta de la risa

¿Cómo paso eso?- Pregunto Yuka

Pues…- Empezó a contar Kagome

***FLASH BACK***

Señorita Kagome… ¿Me puede decir que es esta cosa extraña?- Dijo Miroku con un condón en la mano

Eh… Etto…yo…- Kagome tartamudeaba con vergüenza

Dígame que es…- Insistía Miroku

Pues… Veras te lo pones en tu… Cosa… - Kagome estaba roja a más no poder

¿Qué Cosa?- Preguntaba Miroku

¡TU COSA!- Dijo Kagome apuntando a su "cosa" (xD)

O_O ¿En serio? ¿Y… Para qué sirve?- Dijo Miroku

Para…Que no tengas "Hijos"- Dijo Kagome avergonzada

¿Entonces… podre "no" tener hijos con Sango?- Dijo Miroku

Si…-Dijo Kagome con intrigo

¡Lo Probare!- Dijo Miroku Emocionado

¡¿EH!?- Dijo Kagome molesta

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

¡Jajaja! ¿Es en serio?- Dijeron sus amigas casi muertas por la risa

Jaja así es- Dijo Kagome riendo

Bueno creo que es hora de regresarnos a nuestra época Kagome…- Opino InuYasha

Creo que tienes razón… ¡Nos veremos chicas!- Dijo Despidiéndose de ellas

¡Adiós!- Dijo Yuka

¡Cuídate Kagome!- Dijeron Ayumi y Eri al unisonó

¡Adiós!- Dijo Kagome mientras se tiraba al pozo devorador de almas con sus amigos y esposo

_EN LA EPOCA ANTIGUA_

¡Tengo que buscar a Soten!- Dijo Shippo mientras se iba corriendo

Nos vemos Kagome… - Dijo Sango despidiéndose

Los dejamos solos…- Dijo Miroku con su cara pervertida despidiéndose

Adiós- Dijeron Kagome e InuYasha al unisonó

_InuYasha y Kagome habían quedado solos…_

Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Dijo Kagome

Yo creo que…- Le tomo la barbilla y la miro pervertidamente

InuYasha…- Dijo Kagome con una voz seductora

_10 MINUTOS DESPUES_

¡JA! ¡GANE!- Dijo Kagome emocionada soltando las barajas que tenía en las manos

¡No vuelvo a jugar contigo, eres una tramposa!- Dijo InuYasha tirando las barajas de mal modo

¡Estas celoso porque te gane!- Dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua

Jajaja Tontita- La beso tiernamente

n.n Me alegro mucho que estemos casados- Dijo Kagome

Yo también Kagome… Fui un tonto al huir para ver a Kikyo si mi destino era estar contigo- Opinó InuYasha

Jeje no recordemos los malos tiempos…- Dijo Kagome

Tienes razón… lo único que importa es el presente y ese eres tu- Dijo InuYasha sonrojado

¡Aww!, InuYasha! ¡Eres tan romántico!- Dijo Kagome abrazándolo tiernamente

Te Amo- Dijo InuYasha tomándola de la mano y besándola

InuYasha…- Dijo Kagome

¿Qué pasa?- Dijo InuYasha

¿Qué habrá sido de Koga y Ayame?- Dijo Kagome

¡Como puede ser posible que preguntes por ese lobo sarnoso!- Dijo InuYasha molesto

No seas celoso yo solo te amo a ti y a nuestro bebe- Le dio un besito en la nariz

Pues así cambian las cosas…- Dijo InuYasha

¡Vamos a visitarlos!- Opino Kagome

¡¿PARA QUE?!- Dijo InuYasha muy molesto

Anda, Ayame es mi amiga… y quiero ver como esta…- Dijo Kagome con ojitos de perrito triste

Ah… ¡Tu sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa cara!- Dijo InuYasha- Muy Bien, iremos

¡Yay! ¡Gracias!- Le dijo dándole un beso

_EN LA GUARIDA DE LOS LOBOS_

¡Koga!- Grito Kagome

Hola querida Kagome- Koga llego corriendo y no tardo en tomarle la mano

¡Oye cuidadito con lo que haces!- Dijo InuYasha

¡CALLATE BESTIA!- Dijo Koga y con eso, empezaron a pelear

Oye Koga ¿Dónde está Ayame?- Pregunto Kagome

Está teniendo a nuestro hijo- Dijo Koga como si nada

¡¿AHORA MISMO?!- Dijeron InuYasha y Kagome muy sorprendidos

Si…- Dijo Koga

¡¿Y PORQUE NO ESTAS CON ELLA?!- Dijo Kagome molesta

Porque… me da cosita estar ahí- Dijo Koga avergonzado

InuYasha y Kagome- Caída Anime xD

¡KOGA!- Grito Ayame desde la parte donde estaba dando a luz- ¡EL BEBE YA NACIÓ!

¡¿QUE!?- Koga se fue corriendo en donde estaba Ayame

Felicidades Jefe Koga… es una niña- Dijo uno de los ayudantes de Koga

¿U- Una niña?- Dijo Koga

Así es, Tuvimos una hermosa y saludable niña- Dijo Ayame feliz, pero cansada por el parto

Qué bien…- Dijo Koga abrazando a Ayame

Me da mucho gusto que por fin me ames…-Dijo Ayame

¿De qué hablas Ayame?- Siempre te he amado…- Le da un beso en la boca

Jejeje, ¿Y Como llamaremos a la bebe?- Dijo Ayame

Me gustaría ponerle Miyuki- Dijo Ayame

Es un lindo nombre…- Opinó Koga

Entonces… Se llamara Miyuki- Dijo Ayame feliz

Ok… dejaremos a los tortolos- Dijo InuYasha

Espera… ¿Kagome…tu también estas embarazada?- Dijo Ayame mirándola

Pues… Así es- Dijo Kagome ruborizada

¡Aww que lindo!- Dijo Ayame- Apuesto a que será un bebe hermoso… porque sus padres lo son

Gracias Ayame, tu bebe también es preciosa- Dijo Kagome viéndola detenidamente

Jejeje… Pues mi Koga es muy sexy… ella lo saco e su padre- Dijo Ayame

Pero su mama es muy preciosa, inteligente y talentosa- Dijo Koga

Kagome… se esta oscureciendo…- Dijo InuYasha

O es cierto… Nos tenemos que ir… ¡Les deseo lo mejor a su familia!- Dijo Kagome

¡Igualmente!- Dijo Ayame despidiéndose con la mando de ellos

_InuYasha y Kagome habían llegado a su cabaña y Shippo dormía con Kagome… pues Kagome lo considera un hijo_

InuYasha…- Susurraba Kagome

¿Qué pasa?- Dijo InuYasha Preocupado

Acuéstate conmigo…- Dijo Kagome

Pero yo…- Dijo InuYasha

Que te acuestes te digo- Dijo Kagome en tono caprichoso mientras lo tiraba a la cama

_InuYasha, Kagome y Shippo se quedaron dormidos abrazados como una familia muy unida… faltaba un mes para que naciera el bebe de InuYasha y Kagome… la pregunta es… ¿Podrán ser felices a costa de lo que digan y hagan los demás?_

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

¡Dámelo Shippo!- Gritaba InuYasha molesto

¡Que no! ¡Es mío!- Gritaba Shippo

¡Que me lo des chaparro del demonio!- Le decía más molesto

InuYasha… ¡Abajo!- Grito Kagome- Es solo una dona

¡Pero es de chocolate!- Decía InuYasha aun en el suelo

Ash, Toma la mía- Le decía Kagome mientras le daba su dona

¡Yay!- Dijo InuYasha mientras comía

-Kagome suspiro

¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo InuYasha Preocupado

No, No es nada, iré a dar un paseo- Kagome se levanto y se salió

Es tu culpa, menso- Dijo Shippo

¡Cállate!- Le dijo InuYasha mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

_CON KAGOME_

No sé porque me puse de mal humor… es solo una maldita dona… - Decía Kagome

Kagome… Voz Misteriosa

¿Quién eres?- Decía Kagome algo asustada

No puedes huir de mi… yo soy tu- Voz misteriosa

¡Dime quien eres!- Decía Kagome mas asustada

No te asustes… soy la Shikon no Tama- Voz de Shikon no Tama

Pero… ¡si yo desee que desaparecieras!- Decía Kagome Confundida

No vengo a desaparecer, si no a cumplirte un deseo libre de maldad y lleno de purificación

¿Qué clase de deseo?- Pregunto Kagome

El que quieras… Mientras sea beneficio para ti y tu familia- Dijo La Voz de La Shikon no Tama

¡Ya se!- Kagome lo deseo en la mente

Muy bien… tu deseo se cumplirá cuando des a luz por primera vez…- Dicho esto la Shikon no Tama se marcho como una luz purpura

_Kagome regreso a la cabaña pensando que eso sería lo mejor para su bebe y sobre todo para su tan amado InuYasha_

¿Qué está pasando?- Decía Kagome mientras veía a InuYasha peleándose con Shippo

¡Me quito mi dona!- Grito InuYasha

Shippo tu ya habías comido- Dijo InuYasha

Pero no era para mí…- Decía Shippo ruborizado

¿Para quién es?- Dijo Kagome

Es para… Soten- Decía Shippo con la cara roja y la cabeza en el suelo

¡Aww!- Dijo Kagome- Dásela InuYasha a ti te traeré comida Ninja

De Acuerdo- Acepto InuYasha de mala gana

¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Shippo mientras se machaba

¡Oh lo olvidaba!- Dijo Kagome fue a su mochila y saco su ipod

¿Qué es esa cosa?- Dijo InuYasha muy confundido

Es un ipod es para escuchar música- Decía Kagome mientras le ponía los audífonos a InuYasha

¿Qué es Música?- Dijo InuYasha

Es esto…- Kagome Puso el reproductor en la canción de Justin Bieber

¡Qué asco, quítalo!- Dijo InuYasha mientras se quitaba los audífonos

Jejeje sabía que reaccionarias así- Kagome se los volvió a poner a InuYasha pero esta vez puso a Guns N Roses

¡Esta Música es genial!-Dijo Mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro

¡Ya se!- Le Dijo Kagome mientras ponía la canción de Gangnam Style (LOL)

Es Pegajosa…- Dijo InuYasha

Lo sé- Decía Kagome asintiendo

**Konichiwa! (Amo saludar así xD) Bueno lamento la tardanza… La parte de "La Música" no se lo vayan a tomar a mal los Guns N Roses es Música… no como el gay de Justin Bieber… El Gangnam Style no me lo saco de la cabeza xD así que lo quise incluir… Espero les guste y me dejen Reviews ¡Bye-Nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

_1 mes después…_

¡Wow! Kagome se nota que el bebe esta por nacer…- Dijo Sango

Jeje… Pues al parecer si porque no me ha dejado de estar pateando…- Decía Kagome mientras se tocaba el vientre

¿E InuYasha como se siente al respecto?- Dijo Sango

Pues…- Dijo Kagome mientras pensaba

***FLASH BACK***

¿Kagome necesitas algo?- Decía InuYasha

No, No necesito Nada Gracias- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

En serio, Pídeme lo que quieras- Dijo InuYasha insistiendo

En Serio Nada- Dijo Kagome

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Jajaja o Sea… ¿Qué ha sido muy cuidadoso? – Dijo Sango con una sonrisa

Jeje Si…-Dijo Kagome- ¡AH!- Gimió Kagome de dolor

Kagome ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Sango preocupada

¡El Bebe!- Dijo Kagome mientras se tocaba el vientre

¡Voy por la anciana Kaede!- Dicho esto Sango fue corriendo a avisarle a la anciana Kaede

_Sango Fue corriendo por la anciana Kaede y ene el camino se la encontró conversando con Rin_

¡Anciana Kaede!- Dijo Sango casi sin aliento

¡¿Sango que pasa?!- Dijo La anciana Kaede calmándola un poco

¡El bebe de Kagome Ya va a nacer!- Dijo Sango recuperando el aliento

¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo Kaede y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo llevándose a Rin del brazo

_La anciana Kaede y Rin habían llegado a la cabaña donde se encontraba Kagome_

Kagome, Tranquila respira…- Decía Kaede mientras le agarraba la mano- ¡Rin ve a buscar a InuYasha!- Le ordeno

¡Sí!- Dijo Rin levantándose

_Mientras tanto con el monje Miroku e InuYasha_

Pues si…- le contaba Miroku a InuYasha Con una sonrisa

Pervertido…- Dijo InuYasha molesto

¡SEÑOR INUYASHA SU BEBE ESTA A PUNTO DE NACER!- Dijo Rin llegando y gritando

¿QUÉ?- Dijeron InuYasha y Miroku sorprendidos al unisonó

¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ MUEVANSE!- Dijo Rin mientras se los llevaba del brazo

_InuYasha y Miroku habían llegado a la cabaña_

¡Oh InuYasha llegaste!- Dijo Kagome

¡Kagome!- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella

Muy bien Kagome quiero que pujes…- Decía Kaede

¡AH!- Gritaba Kagome de dolor

Tranquila Kagome…- Decía InuYasha mientras le tomaba la mano

¡AH!- Kagome seguía pujando, Pero el dolor era insoportable

Solo un Poco mas Kagome…- Dijo Kaede

¡AH!- Grito Kagome de dolor… dicho esto se desmayo

¡KAGOME!- Dijo InuYasha muy preocupado

_En la mente de Kagome_

¿Lista para tu deseo?- Shikon No Tama

Si- Kagome Asintió

Muy bien… ¡Tu deseo se hará realidad!- Dicho esto la Shikon No Tama cubrió a Kagome con una luz purpura llena de paz

_Kagome volvió a despertar_

¡Kagome!- Dijo InuYasha abrazándola- ¿eh?- Dijo sorprendido- ¡Tienes orejas de perro como yo!

Kagome…- El bebe ya nació… es una niña con orejitas de perro…- Dijo Kaede entregándole a la bebe en sus brazos

Qué alegría…- Dijo Kagome mientras tomaba a la bebe- InuYasha mírala

Es… Preciosa…- Dijo InuYasha observándola

¡Entren chicos!- Dijo InuYasha gritando

Kagome… ¿Es tu bebe?- Dijo Shippo impactado

Así es Shippo- Dijo Kagome Feliz

¡Qué lindo es! ¡Y tiene orejas de perro!- Dijo Shippo impactado- ¡Espera tu también las tienes!- Dijo Shippo

Si- Dijo Kagome

¿Por qué tienes orejas de Perro Kagome?- Pregunto InuYasha

Pues verán…- Kagome les conto la historia

Oh… ¿Y porque deseaste eso?- Dijo InuYasha

Porque siempre quiero estar a tu lado…- Dijo Kagome

Etto…- InuYasha se sonrojo

¡Se puso rojo el condenado!- Dijo Shippo

¡Cállate!- Dijo InuYasha molesto- Oye Shippo… ¿Y Soten?- Dijo InuYasha con su tono burlón

Yo…- Shippo estaba muy rojo

_Después de Esto Kagome, InuYasha e Izayoi durmieron juntos… todo era perfecto nada los podría separar… o al menos eso creían…_

**¡Hola Lucky's! xD perdón si es poco… les quería poner algo para no parecer floja e.e (Aunque si lo soy xD) Últimamente he estado muy enferma pero les quería actualizar… Espero les guste ¡Bye-Nee!**


End file.
